Comic Books
by shezow fan
Summary: This story takes place after Super Friends. After stopping SheZap, it's announced that SheZow and WordGirl will be getting a comic book series together. But two villains want to ruin it. Will Shezow and WordGirl be able stop them in time before the comics are ruin ? Read and find out.


"It's time to make you to jail" Said SheZow. "Take me to jail and I will tell everyone your Becky" Said SheZap looking at WordGirl. Still tried up. "You can't tell anyone I'm Becky" Said WordGirl panicking .

"Okay, miss with me again and I'll tell everyone." Shezap said going into the shadows .

"Hey SheZow, I was able to take down the picture." Said Sheila . " Thanks Shelia . and Don't worry about Shezap. I'll take her down" Said Shezow. " Hey since I know your secret identity and were friends ,would you like to know my identity ? "

" Um, alright "

"Just don't laugh or make fun of me" Said SheZow. Than a pink flash happen and a girl with pink, black hair ,dark raspberry colored skirt and a light pink shirt appeared .

"My real name is Gal" Said Shezow with the different outfit.

"Gal ?"

"I know, weird name " Said Shezow. "Well I have to go eat dinner with my family. See you later" Said WordGirl flying off. "Bye"

"For friends you still didn't tell WordGirl your secret identity "Said Shelia coming out of Shezow's ring. "I know but no one can know the current SheZow is a boy" Shezow said turning into Guy with a sad look on his face.

Guy Hamdon the current person to bear the SheZow mantle.

~OXO~

The next day The SheZow World web site announced that a Shezow WordGirl team-up comic book series were being made.

"Great another Shezow comic book I have to read "Said Kelly happily siting at the Super computer Shelia.

At Becky's house . "I can't wait to read the WordGirl SheZow comic book team-up" Said T.J. "I've never read a SheZow comic book before, I'm gonna to go down to the comic book store and get some. Becky can I read some of your SheZow comics ? Asked T.J. " Yes. I'm almost done reading them" Said Becky.

"You should buy the Trade paper backs if you wanna catch up on Shezow comics. I have some of them."

"Becky, I'm new to comic books. I don't know what Trade paper backs are." T.J. said a little annoyed .

"Oh, trade paper backs often shortened to **TPB** or **trade** is a collection of stories originally published in comic books reprinted in book format, usually capturing one story arc from a single title or a series of stories with a connected story arc or common theme from one or more titles. Some times they are hard covers " Said Becky.

"Okay, Can I read some of them ? I wanna catch up before March cause that's when the new comic books come out." Said T.J. "Yes"

"If you know so much about comic books , than when is Free Comic book Day ?" Asked T.J. "Free Comic book Day is the first Saturday in May." Said Becky.

~OXO~

Somewhere else.

" I can't believe SheZow is getting another comic book. It should be me getting a comic book." Tara said angrily watching the news. "I should be the famous one. When these comics come out I will destroy them ".

In Fair City . In Tobey's room.

" Another WordGirl comic, I'm so excited" Said Tobey happily . "I don't know who SheZow is but I will be the first person to read them."

~OXO~

A few mouths later in March, trucks with new comic books are on their way to comic shops.

In shezow's city a bunch of trucks with new comics were destroyed .

" I wonder why someone is destroying there's trucks" Said SheZow looking at a new destroyed truck. " Theses were trucks with comic books. Maybe someone doesn't people to read comic book." Said Kelly. " There has been green slim on all the trucks. Maybe SheZap did this ." Said SheZow.

" No this has been happening around America and mostly around our city. I just remember your new comic book is coming out this week. This trucks had your new comic book. You know who destroyed these trucks ?... Tara ." Said Kelly

In Fair City a big robot is picking up a truck full of comics. " It's going to be hard finding the new WordGirl comic in all these comics." Said Tobey looking though the many comic books in the truck. "Aw here it is " Tobey said picking up the stack of comics.

" Stop right there Tobey " Said WordGirl flying and trashing his robot. " What are you doing with comic books ? " Ask WordGirl . than a pink Super plane flew by . "That must be SheZow " Said WordGirl looking up at the sky.

" Hey, you can't destroy the WordGirl comics, not unit I've read the first issues " Said Tobey yelling . " I must destroy them before people read them so Shezow won't be popular." Said a woman ripping some comics. " Stop right there Tara and whoever you are " Said SheZow flying around the trash truck with Tobey in side.

"Hey, Shezow what are you doing here and who is that ?" asked WordGirl pointing to Tara. " The crazy lady is Tara and she has been destroying our new comics so people can't read them around America ."

"Robots distract WordGirl and her new friend so I can read the first comic in peace. "Said Tobey to his robots.

" I don't think so " Said Shezow punching one of the robots with her Super She slap punch in the head.

"Tobey ,what are you doing with that truck and your robots ? " Shouted a woman from a car.

" Oh Mother I'm not doing any thing " Said Tobey. Tobey you are in big trouble " Said Tobey's mom pulling him by his hear to her car.

" That takes care of Tobey, but I don't see where Tara when to ." Said WordGirl. " That's okay. I'll try and get her later" Said Shezow.

The End.

Author's note : I wanted this story to come out when SheZow's first comic book came out with was in March ,but it didn't happen. SheZow has a comic book now. you can buy the comic online and you can watch all the episodes of SheZow on YouTube. I know this story may not be good ,but I dare you to make better SheZow WordGirl crossover fanfics . Please review this.


End file.
